A Swirl of Stars
by spotlight-on-me
Summary: 5 new exchange students have arrived to Hogwarts for a term. happens during the sixth book before OWLs.
1. Star Swirls

One

A swirl of stars

For once, Harry Potter was up early, sitting having his breakfast with Hermione whose cheeks were flushing pink with happiness that someone else decided to revise early for their OWLs that were coming up in less than a few months time. However, Harry had no interest in revising, even though the thought of OWLs made him feel queasy, as a particular rumour had been drifting around the school throughout the previous evening. He noticed with a smile, that many more boys had decided to rise earlier than normal for a Saturday morning. Most would have spent their mornings lazing about in beds and the dormitory. But, this morning many were wide awake and chatting excitedly to their friends and although a few looked slightly sleepy (including Neville who was snoring loudly under the Daily Prophet) nearly all were beaming.

According to Katie Bell, a couple of students had snuck out of their dormitories last night and came across some teachers talking about five students that were changing schools due to their lack of enjoyment at Beuxbatons. By the end of the night, the rumour had changed totally: Lee was convinced the five girls were supermodels, Dean had heard that they didn't like the fact it was an all girls school and were in need of some male friends (Harry guessed this was the reason why all the boys were up) and Ginny was sure that the girls were Veela or shape shifters by the time she went to bed.

Ron gazed helplessly at the grand doors, waiting for the girls to arrive. His spoon full of porridge was dripping onto his lap, yet he hardly noticed. Hermione sighed.

"These girls will just be a rumour, Ron," she snapped and Ron flashed her a puzzled look.

"What?" Ron mumbled. "You mean I got out of bed this early for nothing? I mean, this time, it's not normal for people to be awake at this time!"

"Excuse me," Hermione replied snippily. "I get up at this time _every _Saturday so I can get my homework done therefore having more time for revision. You two need to concentrate on your exams more. Especially you, Ronald."

"Shut up, you two!" Harry snapped. He was sick of the pair arguing over nothing. Plus, Hermione's dull words on revision dampened the excitement of the girls. Somehow, he didn't think it would dampen them too much.

Harry was just deciding about having another bowl of porridge even though his stomach was bulging with food, just to keep the excitement from exploding out of him, a gust of wind whipped through the Great Hall. Newspapers and books were torn from hands as the air flung them about. Hermione squealed when her Revision Notebook was ripped from her hold and Neville awoke with a start as his newspaper fluttered strangely around his head.

The strength of the wind seemed to grow. Pupils were holding on to the tables and benches to themselves being blown away by the breeze. Food bowls were flung across the hall, smashing off walls. Plates, cups, cutlery and even a pair of glasses were whirring around in spirals and circles before crashing into something that got in their path.

Hermione screamed and Ron grabbed onto her arm as her legs swung above her head. Harry jumped up and together he and Ron tried to pull Hermione down.

There was a strange sound; almost like whooshing sounds and their was a great flash of colour and tiny purple stars floated around forming a spiral that went from above the hall right down to the floor. The pupils looked up in awe as a girl suddenly appeared at the top of the spiral. She grabbed onto the stars and slipped down them as though she was sliding down a staircase.

"Oh no," she gasped as she realised she was heading for the Gryffindor table. Picking up speed she hurtled down the star spiral and landed on the table in Ron's porridge bowl that he had attempted to hold onto. Porridge spurted in Ron's face and he looked angry for a second before realising who was sitting in his porridge bowl.

A tall girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair gazed back at him, nervously biting her lip. She wasn't wearing normal school uniform; she had on lush dress robes that were the same colour as the stars. She took out her wand, gave it a quick flick and Ron's face and her robes cleared. She wedged herself out of the bowl, hurriedly refilled it and elegantly strode off of the table.

She walked along the stone floor to Professor Dumbledore who beamed at her and shook her hand. Whispering a few words to her he turned and looked at the ceiling. The stars were changing colour (silver this time) and a new girl was rushing down them. She had incredibly long, flowing hair that whipped around her as she rode down the stars. Her landing, however, wasn't so great; she was coming down at such great a speed, she ended up crashing through the Ravenclaw table, which looked very painful.

"Smooth," the first girl laughed and all the Hogwarts students turned to look at her. She turned pink as the eyes gazed at her. The second girl too cleaned up the mess amazingly and went to stand beside her friend. The eyes peered at her silver robes that glittered in the light.

Three more girls followed. Each of them had a spectacular landing; the third that had pearl blue robes and stars landed on none other than Draco Malfoy's lap; the fourth who had shocking pink robes and stars landed in a handstand beside Professor Snape who looked extremely disgruntled and the last (who had a golden star swirl and gold robes) tried to grab onto Nearly Headless Nick, failed but was thankfully caught by Neville and Dean.

Once all five had made spectacular entrances and cleaned up the mess, Professor Dumbledore coughed politely to the students.

"Hogwarts, I would like to introduce you to our exchange students. They shall be staying with us throughout this term and in case some of you don't know, five sixth years will be going to Beuxbatons and unfortunately boys, these have to be girls."

Dumbledore waited for a moan but the boys were all whispering and grinning to each other, happy they would not be taken away from the five new girls.

"The girls that have decided to visit Beuxbatons know who they are and will leave this afternoon. There will be a few excitements, shall we say, for welcoming our guests. The girls will be sorted into houses using our traditional method; the sorting hat and slotted into classes that way. The Sorting will take place tomorrow evening and there will be a small feast."

There were mumbles of happiness and Dumbledore beamed at the students.

"We will also be holding a Spring Ball for our new students to get a taste of how we hold balls here. Also, I would like to think that five boys would be kind enough to accompany the girls to be polite. There will be a number of other surprises in store but that is all to be revealed at a later date. Now, I want our new students to introduce themselves to Hogwarts."

The five looked at each other worriedly. They hadn't counted on making a speech in front of the hole of Hogwarts.

"Well….?" Dumbledore encouraged them and the first girl who had arrived gulped and took a step forward…….


	2. Owl Speeches

Chapter Two

"I….em…….," the first girl that had arrived stammered. Harry could see her problem. He knew he would have hated to stand up in front of all of Hogwarts and make a speech. Yet he didn't want the girls to go away; their present gave an air of excitement to the whole of the school, especially the sixth years who were in low spirits due the upcoming exams. He watched as the first girl whispered hurriedly to Dumbledore who, naturally, smiled at her and whispered reassurance back.

"I don't want them to laugh," Harry noticed she whispered. Dumbledore patted her on the back and quietly replied, "If Hogwarts laughs, I will resign from my post as Head teacher. Hogwarts would never give new guests a rude welcoming to our school. Go on."

The girl gulped, took a deep breath and peered at the mass of ogling students.

"Hello," she smiled, then realised how confident she sounded and frowned. Dumbledore winked mischievously.

"Thank you for welcoming us into your school with….em……open arms. We're very grateful for this opportunity to meet new friends and get a taste of the exciting life at Hogwarts." She beamed happily. The pupils stared blankly at her and her face fell slightly but still, she carried on.

"Just so you know who we are, I'm just going to say a few brief words about the five of us and then we'll let you carry on with your breakfast. Oh and just for tonight, before we get…..err…. sorted…we'll be staying in the Gryffindor Dormitories."

There were a number of sighs and grumbles that went unheard as the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and whoops.

"Okay firstly, I'm called Catriona but I prefer to be called Cat instead. You'll probably find me in the library or in my houses common room because I love to read. This is Bethany," she signalled to another girl to come forward, "And she's going to say some more about herself."

Cat stepped back, her brunette hair glistening in the light. She grinned at Bethany who had long, golden hair that shimmered with every step she took. The boys whispered to their friends, fighting over who was going to take what girl to the dance. After all, there were hundreds of boys in the school and only five new girls. The six year boys were particularly cheery since the girls were in sixth-year at Beauxbatons. The six year girls looked particularly disgruntled about how they were being forgotten about.

Bethany waved at the students, trying not to notice how many people she was talking to.

"Thanks Cat. If you haven't heard, I'm Bethany and like the rest of the girls, I'm sixteen. Oh and that doesn't include one of us who's still only fifteen." She turned to look at the last girl who had slid down the stars. Her cheeks flashed fuchsia and she avoided Bethany's gaze.

"You'll probably find me around the library area or perhaps watching the Quidditch, but not playing it. I also want to explore the grounds a bit so if anyone wants to give me a small tour, I'll be happy to come with you!"

Bethany nodded at the third girl who grinned and walked up beside her.

"I am……What on earth?" she yelled as the usual morning post arrived and totally disrupted the speeches.

The pack of owls flew high and low, dropping post and more on the tables.

"Right, I think there have been enough speeches for today. If you want to know the other three, please get to know them."

Dumbledore turned to the three sullen girls.

"My apologises ladies. Now, our sixth year prefects from Gryffindor will show you to your dormitories. Good day!"

In a flash of purple robes, Dumbledore strode off threw the flocks of owls and students and out the doors.

"I think I'm going to faint," whispered Cat her face pale as an owl landed on her shoulder.


	3. Copy Cats

Chapter Three

Copy Cats

"So much for Draco's idea of those exchange students being one hundred Veela," Ron sulked, stirring his cold porridge miserably. "At least then we might have a chance, Harry. Every boy in this school are going to ask one of them to the Spring Dance thing and we'll be stuck with….no one."

Hermione coughed, quietly. Ron looked at her, his ears reddening. "Oh. We've got Hermione I guess."

Hermione scowled darkly. "If you don't think I am good enough to accompany you or Harry to the dance, Ron, then I hope you…you…." Her final words were muffled by sniffs and sobs as she hurried out of the Great Hall, offended. Harry would have felt sorry for her until he realised that the five girls were standing behind him. All thoughts about Hermione rushed out of his head as he smiled warily at them.

"I'm sorry to bother you but are any of you called…err…," Cat peered at Bethany who opened a scroll and read, "Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."

"We were told they are the prefects we need to see," Bethany smiled, flicking her hair out of her eyes.

"Ah! I see you need my little brother Ron here!" Fred cried, slapping Ron on the back.

"Yes, ickle prefect Ronny-kins would love to help you! Unfortunately Hermione Granger has done a runner so we'll be happy to step in, you know, just while she's gone!" George grinned and winked at his twin.

"Shut up!" Ron hissed, his face flushing. "Harry and I will show them to their dormitories, thanks."

"Oh, I see ladies our services have been ignored! See you later," Fred smiled but he glared at Ron who shrugged smugly.

"Hi, I'm Harry," Harry shook hands with each of the girls who all grinned beautifully back at him. "And this is Ron."

Harry smirked as Ron smiled briefly before blushing even more. He had never really become used to girls and he fumbled about, trying to shake their hands but knocking over bowls and milk jugs.

"I'm Cat, as you know," Cat beamed. "You'll know Bethany too. This is Erica." Cat pointed to Erica who had tucked her deep red tinged hair behind her ear and smiled at the boys. "This is Sarah." Sarah, who was the tallest of the group, batted the eyelashes that clung to her bright blue eyes. "Oh and this is Beth." Beth giggled and grinned happily.

"Hey, why don't you-" Harry began but Ron butted in rudely.

"Why don't you come to the dance with me?" he hurriedly asked Cat. Cat gaped at him and sighed.

"Err….Ron? I only just got here and I don't even know you! Sorry, maybe ask me later?" Cat grimaced and turned to look at the other girls who nodded and whispered.

"Why do girls have to be so secretive?" Ron hissed into Harry's ear and gulped.

"Hey girls, if you just follow me, I'll show you to your rooms," Ron said, trying to be sleek and sophisticated. The girls bit their tongues to stop themselves giggling at Ron's new style of talking to them.

Ron strutted along past the tables, heading for the large, grand doors. His walk was ridiculous; his hips were shaking and he was nodding his head like he was the coolest thing around. The exchange students flashed each other looks and followed Ron in a long line. They copied his every movement; they shook their hips and pranced along the ground. They flicked their heads back and swung their shoulders like they were strange catwalk models. Ron noticed the students that were crowding around them and this made him even worse. The girls moved their feet like he did and posed every few seconds. The students started laughing after a few seconds, pointing at how well the five were coping Ron's every move. Ron frowned and turned around to see them all making a fool out of him.

Hurt, Ron scowled at them. "How dare you give that sort of cheek to a prefect!" he bellowed, furiously. The girls stopped and huddled together, protectively. "You exchange students think you are so…so."

"We were having a laugh Ronald. Sorry," Sarah smirked. "You shouldn't try to impress us, just be our friends. Please stop that pose, for the sake of man-kind!"

Harry and the rest of Hogwarts erupted into laughter as Ron flounced out of the hall, his face burning.

"It looks like Mr Smooth has left the building!" Erica giggled and the five rushed off after Ron who was shouting, "Copy-cats! Stupid girls with nothing better to do than copy prefects!"


End file.
